


Свидание

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Series: Захватывающие приключения Сережи Волка и Ворона Вороновича [2]
Category: Original Work, Russian Tales, Иван-царевич и серый волк | Ivan Tsarevich and the Fire Bird and the Gray Wolf
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Necromancy, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все проблемы Ворона - от его собственных братьев. Ну, еще иногда от Сережи Волка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/gifts).



> Модерн-АУ, приквел к миди Иван Царевич и Серый Волк; не очень графичная расчлененка (отвалившаяся рука).

– Сережа, успокойся, – сказал Ворон, и для собственных ушей он звучал чертовски уверенно и убедительно.

Но Волк, похоже, считал иначе: он выглядел каким угодно, только не спокойным.

– Что ты натворил? Ворон, ради всего святого, меня не было всего десять минут! Как ты умудрился?

Ворон перестал слушать. Вместо этого он сделал шаг вперед и вгляделся в разверзшийся под его ногами темный провал шахты. Господи, да как будто он заранее не знал все, что скажет Волк! И – если на то пошло – он и сам не понимал, как это произошло. Это была случайность, это было…

– Это все твоя вина! – выпалил он, потому что да, его спокойствие не бесконечно.

– Моя вина?! – Сергей схватил его за локоть и оттащил от шахты – и вовремя. Но Ворон все равно дернул руку, высвобождаясь. – Как, мой милый, _это_ может быть моя вина? Я оставил вас на несколько минут, я принес мед, чтобы стереть ему память, и что я вижу?

Ворон хотел было сказать, что ничего он не видит, вряд ли его волчье зрение позволяет разглядеть хоть что-то в кромешной тьме, но злость мешала произнести так много слов. А впрочем…

– Это случилось, потому что он узнал, что я оборотень! А он узнал из-за тебя! Из-за того, что ты болтал языком и сам даже не подумал скрываться!

– А я должен был? – возмутился Волк. – С какой это стати? Ты и не подумал меня предупредить!

– Потому что ты вообще не должен был приходить, – процедил Ворон, не отрывая глаз от провала – хотя и его зрение, замечательно острое, тоже ничуть не помогало. – Я послал тебе сообщение. Я отменил нашу встречу.

– Все происходит так, как ты хочешь? – странным тоном сказал Волк. – Точно как запланировано?

Ворон на секунду отвлекся от шахты, поворачиваясь к Волку – незнакомое, но неприятное чувство зашевелилось в груди. Но Ворон быстро его отогнал.

– Разумеется, – отозвался он. – И если бы не твоя сцена ревности…

– Если бы ты не собирался развлекаться с этим парнем!..

– Олег попросил меня приглядеть за ним!

– О чем еще тебя попросил Олег? – с нескрываемым сарказмом спросил Волк, и одна только интонация вызвала у Ворона едва контролируемое желание врезать ему побольнее. – Раз уж ты такой послушный братик?

– Я не… – Ворон резко отвернулся и склонился над шахтой, сжимая виски пальцами. – Олег меня убьет. Он меня убьет.

Волк обхватил его за бедра, удерживая от падения, и ни за что на свете Ворон не признал бы, что это как-никак успокаивает.

– Не волнуйся, дорогой, – на этот раз в тоне было искреннее участие. – Я помогу тебе спрятать труп.

 

***

Олег был старшим братом Ворона и тем самым человеком, из-за которого у того обычно бывали проблемы. Ну, не считая Сергея. Но Волк причинял Ворону хлопоты всего-то два года, а Олег занимался этим же самым целых восемнадцать.

Ворон поверить не мог, что у него – такого здравомыслящего и рассудительного, как он любил о себе думать, – может быть настолько легкомысленный брат.

С другой стороны, второй брат Ворона, Виктор, был ничуть не лучше. Он уже молчал про Сергея. Видимо, во всем этом был какой-то глубокий смысл – ему на роду было написано жить в окружении психов и идиотов.

Так что когда в половине шестого вечера мобильник Ворона звякнул, тот совсем не удивился, увидев сообщение от Олега. "Срочно прими человеческий вид!"

Признаться, это было неожиданно. Ворон и так был в человеческом виде, не считая нескольких перьев в волосах, но на всякий случай он убрал их и нажал кнопку вызова.

– Алло, – отозвался Олег таким невинным голосом, что Ворон сразу преисполнился подозрений. – Ты читал мое сообщение?

– Да. Что случилось?

Перейти прямо к делу всегда было лучшей политикой в отношении Олега. Уж слишком тот любил – и умел – юлить и ходить вокруг да около. Этим он пошел в их отца, тогда как сам Ворон унаследовал прямолинейность матери – вместе с ее талантом.

Именно поэтому он носил фамильное имя и фамильное кольцо.

– О, ничего особенного, братец, – тон Олега сразу подтвердил самые худшие подозрения. – Нужна небольшая услуга…

– Нет.

– …всего-то один вечер присмотреть за моим гостем…

– Нет.

– …точнее, сыном моего гостя…

– Нет!

– …он очень милый молодой человек, – Олег, судя по всему, привычно пропускал мимо ушей все возражения. Как типично. – Вы отлично проведете время, я просто закину его к тебе…

– Меня нет дома, – отрезал Ворон.

И в этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.

– Открой дверь, братик, – елейно попросил Олег. – И – помни про мое сообщение.

Застонав от несправедливости жизни, Ворон открыл дверь и смерил брата мрачным взглядом, получив в ответ сияющую, хотя и несколько фальшивую улыбку. Олег всегда так улыбался, когда ему было что-то нужно – что-то, что однозначно не придется по нраву Ворону.

– Привет! – радостно сказал Олег. – Как хорошо, что ты дома. Познакомься, это Никита.

Не хотел Ворон ни с кем знакомиться, но Олег уже просочился в прихожую, затаскивая за собой "гостя". Парень, на вид ровесник Ворона, зашел как к себе домой и принялся крутиться, разглядывая обстановку. Ворону он сразу не понравился.

– Это мой брат Во… Володя, – распинался тем временем Олег, – вы…

– На минутку, – Ворон приобнял Олега за плечи и вытолкал за дверь, прикрывая ее за собой. – Какого хрена?

– Послушай, – Олег моментально сбросил всю свою притворную слащавость и наклонился к Ворону, тыкая пальцем ему в грудь, – мне нужно, чтобы ты за ним приглядел. У меня дела с его папашей, я не могу сторожить еще и сынка.

– А я тут при чем? – Ворон оттолкнул Олега. Ему не нравилось, когда над ним нависали и уж тем более говорили таким тоном.

Дела Олега его нисколько не касались.

– Ты мой брат? Ты должен помогать?

Прелесть какая. И почему это продолжало действовать?

– У меня свидание, – сказал Ворон.

– Ну так отложи, – Олег картинно вздохнул – и вдруг выпрямился, щуря глаза и глядя на Ворона совсем другим взглядом, тяжелым и подозрительным. – С кем?

– Не твое дело.

Семья Ворона терпеть не могла Волков, Олег терпеть не мог Сергея… а Ворон терпеть не мог, когда братья лезут в его личную жизнь.

– Тогда тем более отмени, – приказал Олег. Но тут же смягчился, сообразив, куда такие требования его заведут. – Слушай, не будь таким вредным, братик. За этим парнем надо приглядеть. Его папаша не знает, что мы оборотни, и не должен знать. Это всего до утра, на рассвете я его заберу, клянусь.

Его карие глаза расширились в комической мольбе, и Ворон вздохнул.

– Хорошо, – сдался он, – будешь должен.

– Само собой, – тут же просиял Олег.

И был таков.

Снова вздохнув, Ворон вернулся в квартиру и обнаружил незваного гостя шатающимся по гостиной и лапающим все подряд. Нет, он совершенно точно не нравился Ворону. Этот, как его там, Никита. Все в его облике: кричащая одежда, зажатый в руке айфон, кислая мина – буквально воплощало штамп "Избалованный Засранчик".

– Мы так и будем тут сидеть? – спросил Засранчик. – И как ты намерен меня развлекать?

 

***

– И что же ты предлагаешь? – голос Волка звучал, на вкус Ворона, слишком уж скептически. Обычно это была его роль – излучать скепсис и быть на порядок умнее окружающих. – Не то чтобы я не находил обстановку романтической…

В подтверждение своих слов он немедленно засунул руку Ворону под рубашку. Жест был скорее угрожающий, чем соблазнительный, но Ворон все равно поймал себя на том, что льнет к прикосновению. Да что же это такое?

– От трупа надо избавиться, – выдавил он.

Получилось в точности как в каком-нибудь боевике. Вот только в жизни Ворону пока ни разу не доводилось избавляться от трупа. Ему и убивать никого не доводилось, даже случайно, и сейчас мысль о лежащем этажом ниже теле вызывала если не трепет, то некое странное оцепенение.

Олег его точно убьет.

Если узнает.

– Может, бросим его тут? – предложил Волк. – Это заброшенное здание, вряд ли сюда в ближайшее время кто-то сунется, а бомжи не полезут в шахту лифта. Спустимся вниз, заберем документы – и пусть лежит. Несчастный случай, все дела.

Рассуждение было довольно здравым, и Ворон позволил себе несколько секунд наслаждаться простотой этого решения. Обратившись, он без труда спустится вниз, заберет у мальчика Никиты портмоне или что у него там, а потом они с Сергеем сделают себе какое-нибудь алиби понадежнее…

Олег, конечно, все сразу поймет. Вранье, что парень ушел один, не сработает – консьерж видел их втроем. Остается твердить, что придурок где-то потерялся. И лучше бы при этом припрятать тело понадежнее.

– Нет, – Ворон обхватил голову руками, не понимая, как он мог оказаться в такой ситуации. Как? – Мы его спрячем.

– Где?

Сергей смотрел участливо, но, судя по лицу, от перспективы перепрятывать тело был не в восторге. Ворон вдруг засомневался: как бы зол он ни был на Волка, к этому… несчастному случаю тот не имел отношения. Ворон сам напугал Никиту, сам пытался отобрать у него телефон, сам толкнул. Конечно, шахту на дороге ставил не он, но вряд ли это было таким уж смягчающим обстоятельством.

Но что он мог поделать, если из-за этого придурка – и да, речь именно о Волке! – мелкий избалованный засранец узнал правду и принялся названивать папаше? А Ворон вроде как пообещал Олегу, что некоторые особенности их биологии останутся секретом?

– Тебе стоит пойти домой, – решил он, неохотно отстраняясь от Волка и заправляя рубашку в брюки. – Ты тут и правда не при чем. Еще не хватало быть соучастником. Я сам…

– Тихо, – перебил Волк. От его тона Ворон даже поежился невольно – настолько осуждающим тот был. – Спускайся вниз, я сбегаю за фонариком.

И он, похлопав Ворона по пояснице, исчез. А тот вдруг почувствовал облегчение. Хоть кто-то из них контролировал ситуацию или хотя бы выглядел так, будто контролирует.

Облегчение, впрочем, длилось недолго. Сбросив одежду и обернувшись, Ворон слетел вниз, стараясь ничего не задеть в темноте и не потерять перо-другое. И порадовался, что клюв плохо предназначен для речи.

Рядом с самым дном шахты из стен торчала арматура.

Никите не повезло.

Надеюсь, подумал Ворон, надеюсь, у Волка крепкий желудок.

 

***

– Мне скучно, – стонал Никита – Ворон все-таки потрудился выучить его имя, – подпрыгивая на диване и мешая Ворону читать.

Тот перехватил учебник патанатомии поудобнее, но взгляда не поднял. Глазеть лишний раз на назойливого гостя не хотелось. Протянув руку, он взял пульт от телевизора и кинул его куда-то в направлении Никиты. Громкое ойканье прозвучало музыкой для ушей: за час с небольшим ноющий, выпендривающийся и пристающий парень успел его порядочно достать.

– Посмотри телевизор, – любезно предложил Ворон.

Никита возмущенно фыркнул.

– Смотреть телек? Ну ты и ботан! Какого меня вообще сюда привезли? И что ты там читаешь?

Ворон развернул книгу, демонстрируя фотографии и наслаждаясь перекосившейся физиономией Никиты.

– Еще у меня есть приставка, – на физиономии появилась надежда, и Ворон улыбнулся. – Не вздумай ее брать. И знаешь что? – Он вернулся к учебнику. – Лучше вообще ничего не трогай, ты меня раздражаешь.

Честно говоря, обычно он не был такой задницей, особенно со знакомыми своих братьев, но этот парень как-то умудрялся пробуждать худшие черты его характера. Он брал все без спросу, лазил к Ворону в холодильник, комментировал его вещи, привычки и внешность и вообще не затыкался ни на секунду. А еще он хотел развлекаться и поливал отборным матом оборотней – и все это одновременно.

Что за проблема у него с оборотнями, Ворон не знал, понял только, что это было как-то связано с личными обстоятельствами его отца. Того самого типа, с которым загадочно сотрудничал Олег. Ворон в общем-то не хотел знать подробности. Он хотел распустить перья и посмотреть, как Никиту разорвет – хотя обычно ксенофобы мало его задевали.

Разумеется, он не собирался признавать, что большая часть раздражения относится к отмененному свиданию. Которого он ждал полторы недели, между прочим.

И теперь Сергей был чертовски зол на него.

Сжав губы, Ворон перелистнул страницу. По идее, злость бойфренда должна была быть ему глубоко безразлична – но не была.

– Да иди ты, – заявил Никита и резко поднялся. – Я хочу повеселиться! Если тебе охота, сиди тут и дрочи на эту дрянь, – он кивнул на книжку, – а я поеду и найду что-нибудь поинтереснее.

Ворон оторвался от чтения и смерил Никиту презрительным, как он надеялся, взглядом.

– Я думал, твой отец как раз против того, чтобы ты куда-то шел и где-то там развлекался?

Но Никита просто махнул рукой.

– Плевать! Если тебя так волнует мой отец, можешь пойти со мной. Или я поеду один. Что угодно лучше, чем дохнуть тут в твоей компании со скуки!

Он явно был настроен решительно. Ворон задумался. Соблазн отпустить подопечного на все четыре стороны, и пусть себе влезает в неприятности, был велик. Не удерживать же его силой? А сделать что-то другое, не раскрывая своей сущности, Ворон не мог.

Был, правда, еще вариант с уговариванием, но он не казался особенно привлекательным.

Так, может, пусть идет?

Но Олег просил Ворона приглядеть за парнем, он бы не стал так настойчиво просить, если бы это не было важно… Портить брату дела не хотелось, там более, Ворон уже достаточно долго терпел компанию, чтобы теперь сдаваться.

– Черт с тобой, – сказал он, откладывая учебник, – я переоденусь, и поедем.

Никита триумфально вскинул кулак, но Ворон только покачал головой. Может, еще получится развлечься – и отвлечься от этого кошмарного вечера. Он отвезет Никиту в какой-нибудь приличный клуб, где тот не впутается в неприятности, вольет в него пару коктейлей и через пару-тройку часов вернет домой и уложит спать.

А утром Олег заберет это чудо, и Ворон уж точно не забудет напомнить, как сильно он теперь должен.

Приятные фантазии прервал звонок в дверь. Ворон никого не ждал, но не удивился бы, если бы на этот раз на пороге оказался Виктор – и с еще каким-нибудь идиотом. Запахивая рубашку, Ворон подошел к двери и резко ее открыл, заранее готовясь послать к черту любого, кто имел наглость его навестить.

На пороге стоял Волк.

Смерив Ворона внимательным взглядом и прищурившись на расстегнутую рубашку и растрепанные волосы, он сказал:

– Привет, дорогой, – а потом заглянул Ворону за плечо и добавил, – ты не один?

 

***

– Утопим в реке? – предлагал Волк.

– Только если с чем-то тяжелым, – Ворон еще раз обтер влажной салфеткой руки, но противное ощущение все равно сохранялось. Это было дико – он столько трупов перетрогал в своей жизни, что давно потерял всякое понятие о брезгливости.

– Ну, можно найти что-нибудь тяжелое, – голос Волка звучал не больно-то уверенно. – Или расчленим и спрячем в разных местах?

Эта идея, судя по всему, нравилась Волку еще меньше. Еще бы, кем-кем, а хладнокровным расчленителем он не был. Не в первый раз в голове Ворона мелькнула мысль если уж не в полицию звонить, то хотя бы Олегу. Сознаться во всем и попросить помощи.

Но сознаваться не хотелось.

– Не может быть, чтобы мы не могли избавиться от какого-то трупа, – с притворной бравадой заявил он. – Залить бетоном, или скормить свиньям, или, на худой конец, закопать в лесу.

– И кто из нас смотрит слишком много голливудских фильмов? – иронично заметил Волк.

Ворон не ответил.

Никита в багажнике тоже промолчал, не то чтобы Ворон ждал от него предложений. Он содрогнулся, припоминая, с каким трудом труп удалось выковырять из шахты. Арматура поработала на славу, и засовывать Никиту в багажник пришлось едва ли не по частям.

К окончанию скорбной работы Ворон практически хихикал – не то от глупости всей ситуации, не то просто от нервов. Конечно, так отвратительно начавшийся вечер и не мог закончиться ничем хорошим, но труп в багажнике? Серьезно?

– Есть еще вариант с негашеной известью, – предложил Волк. – Ну или ты можешь его съесть.

– А почему не ты? – Ворон даже отвлекся от своих горьких размышлений.

– Ну вороны вроде как едят…

– Не заканчивай это предложение, – угрожающе сказал Ворон. – Если не хочешь услышать, что едят волки.

Волк хмыкнул. Он, должно быть, и так знал.

– Тогда все же утопить, – улыбнулся он, сделавшись на мгновение похожим на заправского серийного убийцу. Зрелище оказалось настолько волнующим, что Ворон ненадолго забыл даже о проблеме в багажнике. – Или…

– Я могу его оживить, – ляпнул Ворон.

И похолодел, сообразив, что сказал. Он понятия не имел, можно ли доверять Волку _настолько_. Ему хотелось, очень хотелось доверять, но некромантия была хуже убийства. Учитывая обстоятельства, Сергей вполне мог сейчас оставить его на обочине вместе с трупом и никогда больше не позвонить.

Наступило напряженное молчание. Потом Волк свернул к обочине и резко остановил машину, оправдывая худшие опасения Ворона. Кто, ну кто тянул его за язык?

– Ворон, – помолчав еще несколько секунд, Волк повернулся к Ворону и вперил в него совершенно непонятный взгляд. Его серо-желтые глаза поблескивали в темноте, и Ворону внезапно и невыносимо захотелось сказать, что он пошутил. Что он и не думал заниматься чем-нибудь настолько отвратительным.

Вот только он думал.

– Ты знал, с кем спишь, – холодно сказал он.

Волк внезапно рассмеялся, весело и искренне.

– Это уж точно, – признал он. – Что тебе понадобится?

– О, ничего особенного. Ведро крови, девственница и, пожалуй, немного волшебной пыльцы, – очень серьезно произнес Ворон, но не выдержал и тоже засмеялся, когда лицо Волка вытянулось. Похоже, чего-то подобного тот и ждал. – Я шучу, придурок.

– Сам ты придурок, – огрызнулся Волк.

Но он улыбался.

 

***

– И вот ради _этого_ ты отменил нашу встречу? – тон Сергея, пожалуй, мог бы сойти за спокойный – где-нибудь в обществе слепоглухонемых.

– Когда я отменяю встречу, – сказал Ворон, – это означает, что ты не приезжаешь. Я думал, это очевидно.

Волк только отмахнулся.

– Ты уже не староста в школе, я не обязан тебя слушаться, – его злой взгляд так и прожигал в Никите дырки.

– Что это за перец? – тут же отозвался вышеупомянутый Никита.

– Это его бойфренд, – подсказал Волк и по-хозяйски облапал Ворона за талию и бедра. Рука моментально задрала расстегнутую рубашку, когти прижались к коже, и в нормальное время Ворон наверняка с большим пониманием отнесся бы и к игре, и к сцене ревности в целом, но сейчас было не нормальное время. – Тебя забыли предупредить? И вообще, кто ты такой?

Шерсть у него на загривке встала дыбом. Нет, это было совсем не мило. Пихнув Волка в бок, Ворон высвободился и запахнул рубашку.

– Сергей, – заявил он, – это мой гость, вот все, что тебе нужно знать.

– Да неужели? – вспыхнул Волк, и внезапно стало ясно, что дело может закончиться кровопролитием.

За кого этот идиот его принимает? Если у них бывает секс, это еще не значит, что можно приходить к нему домой и грубить его гостям.

– Это приятель Олега, – честно, он даже не понимал, с чего это начал что-то объяснять, – поэтому если ты…

Наверное, среагировать надо было раньше. Отвлечь Сергея, отозвать его за дверь, объяснить ситуацию. Но Ворон был так зол, что думал не головой, а зря. Волк же наверняка вообще не думал, с ним такое часто бывало – иначе как объяснить, что он обхватил Ворона своими лапами, и прижал к себе, и поцеловал так, словно репетировал для съемок порно.

– Оборотень! – завопил мелкий засранец.

Что было вполне закономерно. Ворон сдержал тяжелый вздох – в основном потому, что с дыханием у него вообще сейчас были проблемы.

Если подумать… если подумать, то да, Волк иногда бесил, да что там, он довольно часто бесил, но у Ворона были планы на этот вечер, которые включали Сергея, и поцелуи, и много, много больше, и совсем не включали капризного нытика с нездоровой страстью к развлечениям и ксенофобией. При всем своем раздражении, Ворон точно знал, кого бы он предпочел.

– А что, проблемы? – спросил Волк, все еще прижимая к себе Ворона в стиле обложки любовного романа. Фразочку он наверняка подцепил там же.

Ткнув пальцем ему в нервный узел, Ворон отступил и принялся поправлять одежду. Это помогало думать.

– Еще какие проблемы! – Никита явно читал тот же роман. – Ты, животное…

– Заткнись, – сказал Ворон. Пацан, как ни странно, заткнулся. Волк тоже, но тут дело было не в авторитетном тоне, а в том, что Ворон сжал ему локоть самым болезненным способом из возможных. – Мы собирались поехать в город, верно?

Оба одновременно ожили и затараторили:

– Ты трахаешься с оборотнем, я все расскажу…

– Куда вы собирались?! У тебя свидание с этим?..

Скрипнув зубами в ярости, Ворон прижал ладонь к рту Сергея.

– Заткнитесь оба! – на самом деле он понятия не имел, что делать. Олег его замучает упреками, особенно если узнает про Сергея. – Мы поедем, сейчас же. Ты хотел гулять, – он ткнул пальцем в Никиту, зеленого от гнева и отвращения, – а у тебя есть машина, – на этот раз пальцем досталось Волку. – А я хотел провести вечер с ним, а не с тобой, – он снова повернулся к Никите. – Высадим тебе где-нибудь, а потом заберем.

Вариант звучал неубедительно даже для его собственных ушей, но он и не себе вешал на эти самые уши лапшу.

Не дожидаясь вразумительных ответов, он распахнул дверь, предлагая всем выметываться из его квартиры.

– Скажи, что у тебя есть волшебный мед, – прошипел он на ухо Волку, когда Никита рванул вперед вызывать лифт. – Поверь мне, поделиться – в твоих интересах.

 

***

– Я не могу поверить! – Волк ржал и все никак не мог остановиться, и хотя Ворон подозревал, что это истерическое, ему все равно хотелось как следует стукнуть весельчака. – Как… как мы могли потерять руку? Ну, то есть я все понимаю… но руку?..

И он задохнулся в приступе неконтролируемого смеха.

А вот Ворону было не до веселья. Допустим, он мог оживить Никиту и без руки, но как объяснить такую "мелкую и незначительную" деталь? Паренек просто развлекался и где-то позабыл конечность?

Неужели придется возвращаться в то заброшенное здание? Снова возникла малодушная мысль позвонить Олегу и во всем сознаться, но Ворон ее отогнал. Нет. Он все поправит. Надо только успокоиться.

И найти чертову руку.

– Нашел! – внезапно завопил Волк.

Ворон обернулся – Волк подпрыгивал рядом с открытым багажником и размахивал рукой. Размахивал оторванной рукой Никиты, но это – учитывая обстоятельства – было даже довольно мило.

– Молодец, – сказал Ворон с искренней благодарностью. – Неси ее сюда.

– Да, дорогой, – жизнерадостно воскликнул Волк. Похоже, все происходящее его и правда забавляло.

Впрочем, жизнерадостности поубавилось уже через пять минут.

– Но мне нужна белая ткань, – настойчиво повторял Ворон уже в третий раз. – С каких это пор ты стал таким стеснительным?

Тут, на крыше, было довольно тепло, и Ворон решительно не понимал проблему с футболкой.

– Почему бы тебе не раздеться самому?

– Я разденусь, – сказал Ворон покладисто – и добавил, когда глаза Волка заинтересованно засверкали, – но у меня черная рубашка, она не подойдет.

– Я уже согласен, – Сергей принялся резво стаскивать футболку, как будто это и не он упирался всего минуту назад, – если ты тоже будешь голый…

– Все остальное можешь оставить, – быстро встрял Ворон, пока Сергей не снял с себя все, – господи, Сережа, прояви хоть немного уважения к смерти.

– Ему все равно, – беспечно отмахнулся Волк.

Ворон сочувственно потрепал Никиту по щеке и принялся приматывать отвалившуюся руку полосками ткани из футболки Волка. Футболка была еще теплой и приятно пахла, но такие мысли Ворон решил отложить на потом.

– Принеси аптечку из машины, – попросил он. – И воду, если есть.

– Уже бегу, – Волк действительно опять рванул к машине, выкрикивая на бегу. – Не начинай без меня. Я хочу помочь тебе раздеться!

Ворон вздохнул. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Волка такие странные кинки.

– Да, он всегда такой, – сказал он в ответ на удивленный взгляд мертвых глаз Никиты.

 

***

Конечно, далеко они не уехали. Волк, утопающий в ревности, продолжал отпускать желчные замечания, Никита, которого даже нахождение в машине оборотня выводило из себя (и Ворону отчего-то стало любопытно, что такого ужасного сделали оборотни его папаше), выдавал оскорбление за оскорблением, и некоторые из них пробивались даже через стойкость Ворона.

– Слушай, ты можешь закрыть рот и помолчать хоть недолго? – наконец спросил он. – Сергей, а если и ты помолчишь, то вообще будет замечательно.

– Я за рулем, – отрезал Волк. – Имею право хоть разговаривать, хоть петь.

Хоть получать тычка в бок, добавил про себя Ворон.

– Ой, – сказал Волк громко, но больше ничего не сказал. Вот и умница.

– Как ты вообще можешь с ним… – до Никиты Ворон не дотягивался, поэтому заткнуть его было труднее, – это что, зоофилия? Любишь собачек и все такое?..

– Да я тебя!..

Волк резко нажал на педаль тормоза, машина дернулась и остановилась.

– Стой! – закричал Ворон, хватая Сергея за воротник футболки и не давая ему выбраться из машины.

Он так и знал, что дело закончится безобразной дракой. Он голову оторвет Олегу – если раньше не оторвет этому Никитушке, о черт, идея выглядела настолько привлекательной, что он едва не выпустил футболку.

– Ворон, убери руки, – Волк дернулся, воротник затрещал. – Я его нахрен заживо сожру. А потом ты мне объяснишь, с чего это так защищаешь этого говнюка!

Ворон успел увидеть, как в зеркале заднего вида мелькнуло бледное лицо Никиты, а потом дверца открылась – и секунду спустя с грохотом закрылась.

– Я бегу за ним, – выпалил Ворон, для надежности дергая воротник посильнее. –  А ты отгони машину подальше и принеси мед.

Про пузырек с медом Волк успел шепнуть ему раньше, и Ворон отчетливо понимал, что объясняться ему придется долго и старательно – сейчас Сергей просто онемел от ярости, но долго это онемение не продлится.

Не дожидаясь ответа, да и не особо желая слушать все то, что Волк мог ему сказать, Ворон выскочил из машины. Автомобиль тут же сорвался с места, оставляя Ворона на обочине какой-то заброшенной стройки. Обалдеть, именно так он мечтал провести эту ночь.

Никита, к счастью, далеко не убежал, и догнать его не составило труда.

– Я звоню отцу! – выкрикнул он, когда Ворон возник прямо перед ним. В руке он действительно сжимал телефон. – Как он тебя назвал? Ты тоже из этих?..

– Ага, – согласился Ворон, делая шаг вперед, – тоже. Давай успокоимся и поговорим?

– Не подходи!

Голос звонко прокатился между заброшенных зданий, и Ворон оглянулся.

И этой заминки Никите хватило, чтобы толкнуть его и броситься внутрь ближайшего здания. Выругавшись себе под нос, Ворон рванул за ним. Вообще, он был гораздо быстрее какого-то человека, но скручивать до смерти перепуганного парня и силой отнимать телефон было просто варварством.

Не то чтобы Ворон не чувствовал себя немножечко варваром прямо сейчас.

– Лучше бы тебе отдать телефон, – посулил он в темноту.

Интересно, сколько времени у Волка займет добраться сюда с волшебным медом? Тогда они просто сотрут "дорогому гостю" память, вернутся домой и все кончится.

Когда пять минут спустя Ворон стоял на краю лифтовой шахты, которую никто не подумал огородить, он чувствовал, что все только начинается.

– Ну ты даешь, птенчик мой, – Волк возник рядом, и Ворон соврал бы, если бы сказал, что вместе с шоком тот не излучает сарказм, – ну ты даешь.

 

***

– Просто тебе не надо было пить текилу, – нравоучительно говорил Волк, пока они поднимались в лифте на четырнадцатый этаж. – От нее все время провалы в памяти.

– Откуда у тебя такой опыт? – с улыбкой спросил Ворон.

У него голова кружилась от облегчения, так что он готов был сейчас улыбаться кому угодно.

Волк ухмыльнулся в ответ.

– Если некоторые из нас, не будем показывать пальцем, в старших классах только и делали, что учились, то это еще не значит, что все остальные должны поступать так же, верно?

Вопрос относился к Никите, и тот с готовностью кивнул. Они вообще как-то подозрительно быстро нашли с Волком общий язык.

– Точно, не всем же быть ботаниками.

Ворон не был ботаником, по крайней мере, отказывался таковым себя считать, но спорить не стал. Двери лифта открылись.

– Перестань крутить рукой, – сказал он. – У тебя же растяжение. Хочешь повредить?

– Но она вообще не болит!

Про руку пришлось импровизировать, объясняя повязки. К счастью, Никита сразу поверил в версию с текилой – явно у парня был соответствующий опыт. Да и похмелье ему было гарантировано, это уж Ворон мог сказать с полной ответственностью.

Он и насчет собственного похмелья не сомневался. Голова была как чугунная.

– Жаль, что я ничего не помню, – не то печально, не то самодовольно сказал Никита, заходя в квартиру. – Кажется, мы круто оторвались.

– Ты даже не представляешь, – с чувством ответил Ворон. И повторил с каплей почти садистского удовольствия, когда Никита жалобно нахмурился: – и вообразить себе не можешь.

Никита продолжал еще что-то тарахтеть про алкоголь, дурь, шикарных телок и прочую чепуху, но Ворон не слушал.

– Сергей покажет тебе комнату для гостей, – пробормотал он себе под нос, уверенный, что уж Волк-то расслышит, и потащился в собственную спальню.

Где и упал лицом в подушку, глубоко вздыхая и стараясь расслабиться. Все получилось. Никто не узнает. Никита не помнит, а Волк никому не расскажет. Все получилось, завтра этот парень исчезнет, и больше Ворон его никогда не увидит. И в следующий раз, когда Олег попробует попросить его об услуге, он скажет решительное "нет"!

Черт, застонал Ворон про себя, черт, он же не сможет открутить Олегу голову.

Вот это действительно было обидно.

Ворон почти спал, когда кровать рядом прогнулась, а потом кто-то стал осторожно снимать с него одежду.

– Мне кажется, мы неплохо провели время, – прошептал Волк ему в затылок, сопровождая слова поцелуями. – Самое настоящее свидание.

И только из-за поцелуев – только из-за них! – Ворон не повернулся и не треснул его по лбу.

– Тебе кажется, – сухо ответил он.

Но Волк только хмыкнул довольно и продолжил с поцелуями.

Придурок знал правильный подход.

 

***

– Олежек, я уже не чаял тебя увидеть, – Ворон очень надеялся, что по его тону брат сразу догадается, как сильно Ворон зол.

Половина одиннадцатого никак не тянула на рассвет, скорее уж на полдень. Солнце стояло высоко и заливало ярким веселым светом кухонную стойку, за которой Сергей и Никита играли в карты.

– Олег, – пропел Волк, отрываясь на мгновение от раздачи и посылая Олегу зубастую и очень наглую улыбку. – Какая встреча. Сыграешь с нами?

– Что он тут делает? – спросил Олег, демонстративно глядя только на Ворона.

– Играет в карты, – ответил тот, стараясь взглядом выразить одновременно и свое негодование, и равнодушие к провокационным вопросам брата. Если Сергей и Олег друг друга не выносят, это их проблема. – Ты, кажется, собирался забрать…

Пальцы Олега сжались на его предплечье, как стальные тиски, Ворон дернулся от боли, но не успел ничего сказать – Олег прошипел ему в ухо:

– Выйдем-ка ненадолго.

И, оглядевшись, вытащил Ворона на кухонный балкон, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Сквозь стекло Ворон видел, как Волк вопросительно нахмурился, но покачал головой. Он в защитнике не нуждался, тем более в защитнике от Олега.

– Какая муха тебя укусила? – спросил он, потирая пострадавшую руку.

– Меня? – голос у Олега был странный, и только теперь Ворон заметил, как брат побледнел. – Меня?! Да ты смердишь смертью! Что ты натворил? Ты… ты оживил кого-то! Да как ты…

– Тихо, – шикнул Ворон. – Я без тебя знаю.

Не сказать чтобы он сомневался – Олег обладал редким даром чувствовать такие вещи, – но некоторые слабые надежды все же лелеял. Что теперь делать, Ворон не знал. Если пронюхают остальные… Их клан был большим, у них были строгие правила, и одно из них гласило: никакой некромантии без разрешения.

Короче говоря, Ворон основательно влип.

– Это все из-за него, верно? – Олег, как обычно, сделал свои выводы, и довольно быстро. – Из-за этого пса, иначе что бы он тут делал?

– Спал? – предположил Ворон, не сдержав сарказма.

Плевать Олегу было на его сарказм.

– Дай догадаюсь, он кого-нибудь убил, а ты подставился, чтобы ему помочь! – иногда его вера в альтруизм Ворона была даже трогательной, но только иногда. – И теперь он сидит тут, как… как…

– Как мой любовник, – подсказал Ворон, закипая. – И это он предлагал мне помочь спрятать тело.

– …как будто имеет право… Что?! Ты хочешь сказать, что это ты?..

– Тихо, тихо, – почти проворковал Ворон, обхватывая лицо Олега ладонями и поглаживая пальцами виски, где пробились мелкие черные перышки, – не перенапрягайся, братик. А то испортишь себе весь маскарад. Из-за которого, идиот, и случилось все это безобразие. Если бы ты не скинул мне этого нытика, который полночи требовал развлекать его, а потом просто сбежал, и именно вытаскивая его из неприятностей, я влип в такую историю…

В принципе, это даже не было откровенной ложью.

Олег глубоко вздохнул. Потом еще раз, на глазах успокаиваясь и приходя в себя. Вот, вот что Ворон любил в своем брате.

– Свидетели есть? – спросил он, поворачивая голову и разглядывая мирную картину на кухне.

Никита помахал ему рукой, Сергей улыбнулся.

– Нет, – сказал Ворон.

Олег еще несколько секунд смотрел, потом кивнул головой. Его плечи заметно расслабились, а тревожная морщинка между бровей разгладилась.

– Хорошо, – мягко сказал он, потянулся, целуя Ворона в лоб. – Не беспокойся ни о чем, мы все уладим, я поговорю с Виктором. Спасибо, что помог, и отдыхай. И прогони этого мерзавца, – громче добавил он, открывая балконную дверь.

– Ты такой милашка, – заметил Волк, глядя в карты.

– А вы точно братья? – спросил Никита, – братья так не обжимаются.

– Ах ты… – опешил Олег.

Ворон покачал головой. А чего он, спрашивается, ждал?

– Пожалуй, я еще посплю, – решил он. – Если будете драться, то потише.


End file.
